cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dimension Police/@comment-3532125-20141026193826
So.... I had a weird dream today and long story short new units that came in my dreams: Grade 0: Sea/ocean (Can't remember), monster (A name that sounded like dolphin) Kind of looked like guide Dolhpin, though he has multiple eyes and was a dark shade of blue in colour. Stand trigger effect: ACT:(Put this unit in the soul) When the opponents vanguard is 8000 or lesss you can pay the cost. Choose up to two units and they get +3000 (Yes, a improved guide dolhpin... not really creative brain.) Dimensional Robo, GoRacer A unit that pretty much looks like one of those formula 1 racecars, though it was dark green and yellow in colour. Crit and a Psychic bird clone. Something Beast, something (Can't remember the name really.) Kind of looked similiar to the Zeal grade 0, only it was hunched over, was blue instead of zeal's Orange-y colour and the heat energy thing flowing through him was red. It also had a longer tail... and was kind of more feline? Skill: Forerunner ACT: Generation Break 1/2 (Put this unit in the soul) When your opponents vanguard's power is 8000 or less you may pay the cost your opponent's vanguard gets -3000 power till the end of turn. (Only remembered the fact it was a generation break cause I shouted that in my dream :P) Grade 1: Dimensional Robo, Go(something) Kind of looked like a humanoid version of goracer, and it was the lb4 enabler. Something Beast, Something looked like the grade 1 Zeal, only was green and had a chest face... Skill: AUTO: (Soulblast 1) When this card is placed on VC/RC you may pay the cost your opponent get's power -3000 till end of turn Grade 2: Something Beast, Something He was blue... and looked like a slimmer version of the grade 2 zeal with curved horns. Had the same effect as the grade 1 stated above him. Destruction(?) Beast/Monster, Gunrock Pretty much a buff, humanoid version of Gunrock. He also seemed to have the same core/energy of zeal on his body now. effect: 12K attacker... can't remember if generation break or if you had a zeal vanguard. Dimensional Robo, Godrill(?) Looked similiar to the Grade 1 D-robo only well... it had wings (Jet plane-esque wings) and drills. And no tires. effect: It was an unflipper. Grade 3: Galactic Beast, Zeal (Breakride) So yeah... it was zeal, only a breakride instead of his normal form. His pose on the card made him look down while firing his lazers I believe? Effect: it was pretty much -10K to the opponent for 1 counterblast. ... However he also has a when you stride on him effect. (Or efect while being the heart, meh don't know the what it was) which did -5K to the opponent when you stride on him, I believe for no cost at all G-Unit: Ultra Beast , Zeal He was pretty much a giant version of the grade 3 Zeal, only with 5 heads, the 3 extra heads looked similiar to the heads of the previous beasts I mentioned and the card art almost looked like it mirrored five headed dragon from Yu-gi-oh. Auto:(Counterblast 1) When this unit strides you may pay the cost your opponents vanguard gets power -5000 and if the card in your heart is a zeal unit choose X Units (I think it might've been 1 or 2) and they get power +3000. Aaaand at the last. CROSSRIDE! Super Beast, Zeal So this one did have 2 heads, but looked like a more taller version of Zeal, it's wings were also much bigger and seemed to have a rather colourfull design he also had core like designs on the wings, his hands and the rest of his body. Effect: ACT: (Counterblast 1&And put a card from the hand into the soul) Your opponents vanguard get's power - equal to the power of the card send to the soul, then choose up two 2 units and they gain the effect: If this car attack hits if your opponents vanguard's poweris 8000 or less draw a card. Crossride effect That's all I remember, but the deck was fun to use in the dream.